There's Science to Do
by Madsluads
Summary: ' "Kella?" "Yes?" "Now might be a great time to get angry. Or just smash things." Laughing. "Oh, Mainframe. You have much to learn. When you have anger ISSUES, you're always angry." I ran forward, ready to destroy stuff.' Sequel to 'The Mainframe's Maker'. T for suggested torture.
1. Reunion Invitation

**A/N: Hey everyone! I hoped you like my last story. As the description said, this is a sequel to The Mainframe's Maker. The story won't be ruined but you might want to read the first story, for it explains the relationships between the characters a little more. Please R&R, I hope you enjoy, and Portal, Portal 2, and any items from said games belong to VALVe.**

* * *

Static. A few more new wires and some tightening. More static. I'm getting frustrated with this thing. About a month after leaving that hell, I was settled in a small town called Cross. Sure, the name was a little weird but if you're still trying to recover from an alien attack how much imagination do you think someone would have? The people accepted me with open arms. To contribute to the community, I became the backup science teacher for the kids and the towns only repair woman. I could tackle any job. They had this one building that they wanted fixed but no one could figure out how to _keep_ it fixed. I just examined the building for a few hours then went to work. Now it's the school.

There was one thing I couldn't figure out though. If the companion cube is a modified weighted storage cube, what did it store? After much inspection, I found grooves near the edges in between the corners. I pulled on each side until I heard a soft click and proceeded to the next side. After all four click I was able to pull the top off. Inside was a fairly large amount of Aperture Science technology parts along with tools, wire, nuts, bolts, etc., and a note.

_I know how much you like puzzles. Try figuring this one out. There are enough parts in this cube for you to build _

_an Aperture Science Music Box (radio) and a few random items. Enjoy, lunatic._

_~GLaDOS_

I couldn't believe it. I had found much fascination in the little radios and their ability to pick up any signal they came across. I also grew to like the little tune it played whenever it was on. I grabbed a few items nd started building it from memory with the guess, check, and revise method. Now, I was so close. I knew everything was in the right place. The little machine would receive power and play static filled songs. Today it turned on by itself and I thought I heard a voice. I've been trying for hours to get the static to leave.

Finally, I went to the tuning screw. I wanted to save it for last because it tuned almost everything. The static suddenly just disappeared when I turned it. My relief however, was short lived.

"-the tuning screw." I froze. The smile on my face disappeared. The demonic, homicidal A.I. was the voice I heard earlier.

"Great. You finally were smart enough to try the tuning screw. Now, I need you to come back." Now, my jaw dropped. That A.I. wanted me to come back _voluntarily_.

"Look. I know you don't trust me. You probably also think I'm crazy. I'm starting to think I'm crazy. I need you to come back though because I found someone in Cryo-genic who should be important to you. I know you're important to them. I can also give you your memory back, if you hadn't already. Just, think about it." I couldn't believe my ears. The A.I. was begging. The same one that tried to kill me many times before, think she was innocent, and blame me for killing her while I was trying to escape. I know I killed her the first time and replaced her with he-who-I-don't-want-to-think-about the second time, but she tried to kill me a lot more.

I walked over to my run down couch and sat down. I really didn't want to go back. Who would I be important to in cryo-genic storage? And if GLaDOS deleted my brain-scan from her memory, how could she give me my memory back? I contemplated for another hour or two. I had an 'apprentice' who could take care of everything. I stood up and went to my closet. Inside, I built a false wall that lead to a secret room. I pulled the wall off and walked through the dark hallway.

A few minutes later I walked out wearing my hair back in a ponytail, jeans, a white tee, a black jacket, a pack containing survival essentials and a few small contraptions that could protect me on my journey, and my long-fall boots. I treasured the white and black perfect fitting boots for they saved my life many times. I grabbed the little radio and turned it off, then put it in my pack. I walked out the front door and went towards my apprentices house. After that, I would head towards the field that was home to the little shed.

I **won't** look back.

* * *

Wheatley's POV

I honestly, truly, **really** didn't think it was possible. Yet it happened. The Space core, who was obsessed with space, was bored of space.

"Too much space. Wanna go home. Don't like space. Wanna go home. Wanna go home." the core muttered. The voice sounded like a 10-year old boy, except it was becoming more mechanical by the second. The dirty yellow optic got slightly brighter with every word.

The scene would be explained but how do you paint a mental picture of space. The only thing we three cores see is the moon and Earth. I hate this time of year. Every few years the cores wandered over the spot on the moon where they flew through a blue portal.

_I'm so sorry. Really, I am. I don't know if you're dead or not, but I want you to know I'm sorry. Except you can't hear my thoughts._ Wheatley sighed. At least, he made a sound that was like a sigh. Seeing as he was a floating, battered, scratched, and dirty metal ball with his insides wearing out and his just-darker-than-sky-blue optic cut down the middle he only had a vocal processor to make the sound. Space, as Rick and Wheatley called him, was still muttering to himself.

"Don't like space. Too many stars. Too many constellations. Big Dipper boring. Hate space. Wanna go home. Wanna go back to Earth. LET ME BACK!" He screamed. His outbursts like that were getting more and more frequent.

"Can you please stop. It's like something or one is giving you a constant source of caffeine." Rick, the adventure sphere said. The core was the only one of the four sent to space that wasn't injured or dying out. It seemed that the space core was dying out. The all green optic was made of small, square LEDs. the pupil was a four square by two square black rectangle in the middle was the pupil. While Wheatley was entertaining space, Rick looked towards the moon. To his utter amazement, a blue portal opened on the surface. Coming out of it was a tube with the end in space sealed shut. It was slowly heading towards Rick.

"Uh, moron?" Rick said.

"Not a moron." Wheatley replied.

"Is that from Aperture?" Rick barely forced the word out. Space shuddered and started muttering faster to himself. Wheatley looked towards Rick and whimpered. It was an Aperture Science Pneumatic Diversity Vent. It stopped in front of a shaking Rick. The seal opened in curved, triangular sections with a twist and a hydraulic hiss. Then, faster than thought possible, it flew forward, grabbed Rick like it was a net, and shut the seal. It then advanced towards the next closest core. A squirming and screaming Space.

"Ahhhhhh! NO NO NO NO NO NO! Can't go back! CAN'T GO BACK!"

"Oh no. This is not good. Poor little core that I need has gone crazy. I don't need the fact sphere, but I do need you. Poor Space. Come here." The voice was smooth and slightly mechanical. Wheatley started shaking in his shell. Space was getting even worse.

"NONONONONONONONONONONO! You evil! YOU EVIL!" a sigh sounded from where ever the speaker was.

"We can't wait much longer. Luckily I have all your bodies ready. I really am sorry about this." Wheatley stopped shaking for a bit. Sorry? Out of nowhere Space started screaming. This was different. It was a scream of intense pain, fear, and hatred. It slowly got quieter, then stopped.

"Oops. I lied. I'm not sorry." The optic dimmed until it was black and the lids slowly closed. The tube still 'swallowed' him. It wormed towards the fried fact sphere and 'swallowed' him too. It then turned towards Wheatley. Slowly and carefully, it moved forward. Wheatley was shaking harder then ever. He shut his lids tight as possible and waited. His sensors picked up a slight temperature change and he heard another scream. That must have been Rick.

Wheatley plopped down in the center of a spherical chamber with a flat floor. In the center hung GLaDOS, the most evil A.I in the world. Her whole body was black. The back of her was covered by a light 'armor' and her face plate was also white. A slightly off center rectangle was cut into it to let a slightly smaller and rounded rectangle to peek through. In the center of that rectangle was a yellow circle. Her optic.

"Welcome back, moron." Another vent lowered from the ceiling and spurted confetti while a noisemaker blew. "Are you ready to feel extreme pain? For science?" She wasn't exaggerating. The pain was excruciating. I finally passed the line into blissful unconsciousness.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you're liking it. You know what to do. R&R.**


	2. The Awakening

**A/N: Hope you all are liking the story so far. I enjoy writing. Most of my inspiration comes from my highly overactive yet appreciated imagination. If I'm bored at school, that's where I escape. I then write it down and type it out for you peoples to enjoy! Now, enough about me. Please read and enjoy!**

* * *

Kella's POV

A little jingle. Catchy, warm, inviting, and a death sentence. I opened my eyes to the dark and dirty room. The green carpet was a bit faded and now a gross green. The plant in the corner was dead, a ring of leaves surrounding it. Only one leaf clung for dear life. The closet door was an accordian style one and the walls were peeling. The wood was scratched, faded, dirty, and rotting on the table and the bedside tables. The lamps were scratched and the shades were peeling off their supports.

"Good morning!" said a cheery yet slightly mechanical male announcer. "You have been in suspension for 90 years." The 90 sounded a lot more pre-recorded. "In compliance with the responsibilities you inherited, and state and federal regulations, you must awaken and attend to your duties." Now the voice changed like it was an actual human talking right into the mic. "Please! You have to help us. She killed all the humans! She makes us do her bidding and She's trapped her. She won't let her out! You have to free C-" Static.

As soon as the announcer core started screaming the warning, I bolted up. My head was reeling with this information. I felt as if I should know the name that was started but I couldn't. I threw the covers off and started walking around. I remembered all my abilities, my name, four other names, a name I gave to something that I really needed to talk to, what my 'duties' were, and GLaDOS.

"Mainframe?" My voice was hoarse and barely louder than a whisper, but it worked.

"Thank you for using Aperture Science's Controlling Mainframe." said a bored voice. A sigh resonated through my skull. "How may I be of service?"

"Mainframe, cut the protocol. I need to get out. Now." Strength, command, and health poured into my voice over the last few seconds.

"Mistress?!" Excitement and happiness filled his voice. "You're awake! You're awake!"

"Last time a checked." A small chuckle at my own joke slipped through my lips.

"Wait right where you are. You're going to love this."

"Okay?" A minutes passed. In that time, I started remebering codes that I had to memorize to become what I am. I walked towards the closet and typed in one of them. A black suit with a white Aperture logo appeared on the back. The logo looked like a circle with about ten circle-shaped triangles that would cover a lens. They were drawn a little more seperate. Along with that jumpsuit were a pair of long-fall boots. I threw those on, typed another code on a hidden panel on the fridge, and grabbed the sandwich and coke that appeared.

"Kella?" I whipped around and almost choked on my sandwich. In front of me was an android Mainframe that looked so familiar. Then it hit me. My dream.

I stiffened. It was rushing back so fast, my head was pounding. I dropped the sandwich and the coke. My vision was tunneling. Mainframe's grin was gone. He was now worried and rushing forward and grabbing me. I just remembered the times Rick held me in the same comforting and protective way. That made it worse. My wall was breaking. Tears started forming. My head was splitting. Phantom pain was coming from the fight with the bots. The tears were flowing. Mainframe's words were breaking through every now and then. The prtotype explodes. The door. The gas. Nothing.

Blissful Unconsciousness.

* * *

When I awoke I was back in the bed. The carpet was clean where I dropped the meal. Sitting in the ripped, faded, and dirty chair was Mainframe. _Note to se__lf. Ask him what his name is. __Or maybe was. _His wavy, dark brown hair was ruffled. His white shirt was wet causing it to stick to his body, allowing me to see his build. His jeans had a stain on them and his sneakers had a good mount of dirt on head was hanging down and he looked relaxed in the chair. _He's asleep._ I decided to not disturb him and got up. My feet were prickling and it hurt a bit step on them. I didn't worry since they were only asleep. I walked to the door and opened it, ready to scout a route ahead. Lucky me I always wait before I walk out the door.

My cryo-chamber was in the middle of a rail, nowhere near a catwalk. Cryo-chambers littered the room that was still being rebuilt. Some walls were only built halfway. Others were still missing. Chambers everywhere were moving towards a hole in one wall. The orange glow on the black wall indicated that the path led to the incinerator. No other chambers were directed to my rail.

A mechanical whir told me that my chambers motor was starting up. Anticipating a sudden jerk forward, I braced myself against the doorway. I didn't expect what actually happened. A huge shower of sparks rained down from the motor, illuminating part of the chamber. I let out startled yelp and jumped back. Since my feet were pushed into the sides of the doorframe my jump back became a trust fall without a partner.

Mainframe jolted awake when he heard me yelp and saw my head hit the floor. Although I wasn't positive about most things when my head hit, I was sure I heard a crack. When he came running forward I yelled at him to freeze. Lucky he had enough sense to listen to me. When he set his foot down there was an easily distinguishable _Pop!_. He moved his foot back just before that small circle of floor fell towards the dark abyss.

"Are you all right?" he asked.

"I'm fine. Quick question. Do these things have floor supports at equal intervals?"

"Uh, to the best of my knowledge, yes. Why?" he said, asking another question.

"Then I know how to get up without falling to my death." I replied. I told him to keep quiet and turned my hearing up as high as it went. I then started knocking on the ground. When I heard a different noise, I moved so I was horizontal and on top of it. I slowly sat up, turned my hearing back to normal, and stood. It was then that I found out about my x-ray vision. The supports were easily visible.

"Why didn't you tell me I had x-ray vision?" I asked Mainframe.

"Sorry." was all he said. I rolled my eyes and pointed to another beam.

"Stand there." Mainframe silently obeyed. I then started walking from support to support, Mainframe following in my footsteps. When we reached the door, Mainframe grabbed an extra piece of metal and started bending it. I sent my hearing out and was chilled to the bone.

A blood-curdling scream. That's what I heard. Then silence. Next, a breathless "I hate you." After that, a mechanical, smooth, female, and slightly hateful "Hate you too." reply. Finally, I heard the clink of an arriving elevator and a choked

"What the heck did you do GLaDOS."


	3. AHPD V 2

**A/N: Well, how do you like it? I hope you do. Any type of critique is fine except for flames.**

* * *

I knew who's voice that was. If I didn't, that would be strange. Chell.

"Oh. You can talk. Well that's one mystery solved. To answer your question I put our friends back into their original bodies. It will take a bit for them to get used to their human bodies. I did this for your friend, but it seems her chambers motor is broken." I heard a metal clank and struggling. Then I heard a different male voice.

"Put us down." The voice was strained. It belonged to Rick.

"Why not make use of you four. I spent so much energy putting you three into your bodies and connecting to Chell's radio. I know just the way. Put all four of you into testing." I could practically see the anger on Chell's face. I heard a gasp, a whimper, a surprised "What?!" and a small intake of breath. GLaDOS started chuckling.

"Have fun." The sound of panels opening came after that along with screams. I refocused on my world. Mainframe was still working on the metal so I grabbed it from him and bent it the rest of the way. He just stared in surprise at the now perfectly bent piece of metal in my hands.

"I gave this body exactly as much strength as you. So please tell me how you did tha- !" I had grabbed his hand, threw the bar around the rail, and jumped out the door. The bar slid across the top of the rail with just enough friction that it made sparks for light but still slid. My vision started tunneling. I took a few calming breaths and landed on the catwalk while my eyes were closed. I was about to run when Mainframe spoke.

"Amazing skill with the landing while your eyes were closed, but can you release the death grip on my hand? Please?" I looked down and noticed I really was gripping his hand hard. It was bent at a weird angle. I released it and he immediately pulled it towards his body protectively.

"Sorry!" I said, feeling bad about hurting him. "To answer your question, GLaDOS put Wheatley, Rick, and Space- wait Ken- into their original bodies." I started walking forward down the dark hall. "She also got Chell to come back here by saying she found a friend." Mainframe and I were looking in doors of the area we were in. It seemed to be an abandoned office area. I opened one of the scratched and dirty doors and saw a room that made me dizzy. It was exactly like that one transformed test chamber that was in the Animator. Mainframe noticed I stopped explaining and walked up to me to see if I was alright.

"Kella? Are you... oh." Luckily mainframe recognized the room also. My brain finally broke out of its fog and I remembered what I found in this room before. I ran forward and started going through the boxes at full speed, a weird expression reaching my face. Mainframe followed me in and started going through the boxes slower. Finally he called me over.

"Kella." he called.

"Yes?" A minute in I got control of myself and slowed down.

"Found what you were looking for." I walked over and almost squealed with joy. I ran the rest of the way and tackled Mainframe in a huge hug. Resting in he box in front of him was the ASHPD V 2.0. Mainframe had to pry me off. I thanked him one more time and strapped the gun to the belt on the jumpsuit. I then pulled him to his feet and led him out the door. I accessed the test chamber cameras and was about to find the four subjects when something fell on top of me.

"Warn me when you're going to do something that requires my functions." Mainframe said from on top of me. "It causes this body to freeze up if I don't know it's going to happen."

"I will." I replied, pushing him off and getting up.

"Try it now." I nodded and looked through the cameras. I didn't feel any sudden weight from Mainframe on top of me so that was a good sign. I found the group in test chamber 3. Chell was making everyone go one at a time in front of her so they could all finish safely. I then accessed a map of the facility and memorized the route we had to take. My vision returned to normal and I saw a unfocused Mainframe. He had his back against the wall and his whole body was slack. His eyes were staring into space and the glow was a bit more dull than normal. Before I could do anything his eyes refocused and he was back to normal.

"Let's get going, shall we?" he asked. I just looked at him.

"What?"

"You temporarily go back into the original body, don't you?" Mainframe looked up at me in surprise. He then looked back down at his feet and sighed.

"Yep." he said weakly. I had only felt unexpected pain from being taken out of something once. When I was ripped from the Animator. The pain from that was indescribable but something else occupied my mind at the time. I then remembered the yelp I heard the first time Mainframe was disconnected from me. The day I was chosen to be a replacement. I looked away from him and waited. I heard a few shaky breaths.

"Let's go find them." I said. Mainframe looked up nodded. I set out at a slow jog, determined to get there fast but not make too much noise.

Out of nowhere, Mainframe bolted past me at full speed barely making a noise. I tried running and found I also made barely any noise. I ran faster to catch up with Mainframe, which I did easily. I saw the turn up ahead and moved to the left side of the hall. I sped up and just at the right second grabbed part of the wall and Mainframe's hand causing us to round the corner without slowing down. This hall was the last one until we reached the viewing chamber so I went even faster. Mainframe started falling behind.

"You gotta run faster!" I called out. When he still didn't catch up and I was nearing the viewing chamber I slowed to a stop. I was a bit out of breath but not too much. My leg was also a little sore from the Portal Gun banging against it. I turned to look for Mainframe and saw...

Nothing. All I saw was the hall I just ran down. Really faded wallpaper and run down carpet. No Mainframe. I had a strange feeling and walked into the viewing chamber. Chell and the gang entered the test just as I entered the viewing area.

Chell was holding the Portal Gun in her hands, had long-fall boots on her feet, and looked right at home. Wheatley followed her in. He looked like a grown up version of the Wheatley I remembered. His blonde hair was ruffled up and he was putting his glasses back in place. He was wearing a dark-blue t-shirt under a lighter blue button up and jeans. The sleeves of the top shirt were rolled up. The only thing that looked out of place were the long-fall boots he was wearing. His blue eyes showed a bit of fear and for once he wasn't talking.

Rick also looked like a matured version of the younger him. He wore a worn brown fedora over his brown hair. He had a plain green t-shirt on, jeans, and also long-fall boots. What was making GLaDOS not care how they dressed, I don't know. His green eyes were shinning with the adventure but fear was sneaking in. Ken was the shortest of the four. He seemed to still be a teen, but he also seemed to be the second calmest of the group. He was wearing a yellow shirt with a black vest and black pants. Of course he had long fall boots. I would look so out of place with my black and white jumpsuit, colorful ASHPD. The only thing that will be the same is the long-fall boots. GLaDOS then came over the loudspeaker.

"You guys are doing well. You might want to speed up though." Wheatley still shivered a bit when he heard her voice but everyone else got used to it. "I have a present for you four." Rick spoke first.

"Present? What?" His voice was lower than it was a few years ago. Wheatley was about to say something when Chell shushed him and pointed to the ceiling. One of the panels were shifting. Out of nowhere it spit out Mainframe. He landed on the floor with an "Ooof!" Chell was the one to respond. She lifted the Portal Gun to his face and said

"Who are you." It wasn't a question. Chell rarely asks questions. It was a demand.

"The person you guys should know calls me Mainframe." he replied. Chell lowered the Portal Gun and helped him up.

"I thought Mainframe was _the_ mainframe."

"Yeah well, I've been working on this android body for months and decided to test it." he replied while getting up.

"See lunatic, I do keep my promises. You could have only remembered who that was if you had your memories." GLaDOS spoke up. Her voice was stuffed with unreal and impossible kindness. "And I found your friend. You'll be reunited in a minute or two." Everyone but Mainframe and I got confused expressions on their faces. I whipped around and saw the ceiling panels moving aside. Five claws were lowering turrets into the hall. I slammed the door shut, grabbed my Portal Gun (which I just noticed had the two portal colors the same as in the Animator), and waited.

"Well, this won't work." Now GLaDOS voice held playfulness. I started to fear something was wrong with her programming. "Turrets, shoot straight." I heard the turrets extend their guns out and ran. It was a small room but I still had enough momentum. I smashed through the window just as the bullets started flying. I landed with a roll and jumped up on my feet. Wheatley, Rick, and Ken had all jumped back as I smashed through and Mainframe braced for impact. I looked towards my sister.

"How is it you're the only who doesn't flinch or brace when stuff explodes?" I asked. She just shrugged.

"Well now that you have caught up con-" An explosion cut her off.

"What the -?" Rick started. A thump broke him off. I looked over at Mainframe and ran towards him.

He had collapsed. And his eyes were blank.


	4. The Other Side

**A/N: This is going to reveal an insecure side of both Ken and Kella. It won't be too violent but it will include the mentioned but never seen Mantis-Men. **

* * *

"Hehehe. Oops. I think I blew up the mainframe. My fault." GLaDOS seemed breathless even though she didn't need any breath. Mainframe's body was lifeless and his eyes were dark. They seemed to be in a constant state of surprise and fear. Something either blasted part of the land above the facility or GLaDOS was becoming really run down. I was leaning over the lifeless android. I didn't here his voice. Inside or outside my head.

"What are those things doing up here?! NO!" GLaDOS had genuine fear in her voice. What could've caused that, I didn't know.

The door to the test chamber burst open and in came...

"Mantis-Men?!" I didn't know how I knew what they were for they were created after my cryo-sleep initiation. 'They' were men. Men that had a greenish tinge in their skin, inhuman strength, pincers, claws instead of finger-tips, and antennae. The boys all ran from where they were to where Chell, me, and Mainframe's body were. Chell shot a portal on the other side of the pit and on the nearest wall. We all ran though, me carrying the body. Chell shot the blue portal next to the orange one so the things couldn't get over. They stayed at a normal pace and spread out their - just our luck - wings, preparing for flight.

Being next to Ken, I noticed he was actually meddling with a piece of string. It snapped. He looked down at it and a vacant expression filled his eyes. I heard laughter over the speaker. It was a man's, breathless and full of villainy.

"It seems you two have mental issues and that they can cause violent behavior. Let's see just how violent you are. Kill my men, if you can. And don't resist what happens. That means no using your bracelet or playing with thread from your shirt." Ken and I looked at each other. We were the people the voice meant. I didn't know Ken had a mental issue, but I had anger issues. How did that count? Out of nowhere, two knives fell from the ceiling and landed sharp side in the ground in front of Ken and me.

Ken was unlucky. He was already looking at the ground and wasn't able to look away in time. I could tell something terrible happened to him. His eyes were tearing up but they were also filling with intense hatred. He picked up the knife and gripped it until his knuckles turned white. He seemed to want to lash out but something was holding him back.

"Your turn." he whispered. I stiffened. I didn't want to do it. The Mantis-Men were nearing the edge and ready to take flight. I took a deep breath and looked down at the knife. The memory was terrible.

* * *

I was five. I had three friends in life. Chell, and Mrs. Rattman and Mr. Rattman, our adopted parents. It was a freezing night in our apartment in the city. We were the most trusting group in the city even though Mr. Rattman had schizophrenia. That night he had urged his wife to lock the door because of the mystery killer roaming about. She brushed it off saying they would be protected. Mr. Rattman seemed to understand what she meant but Chell and I didn't. Now I do. They were christians. We all went to bed that night a little on edge but still relaxed. That was one of my nights.

I had been having random outbursts for the past few weeks during the night. I later learned it was part anger issues part schizophrenia. I had just woken up from an incredibly terrible episode and was walking slowly towards their bedroom. That's when I heard a thud and a muffled scream. I ran forward to see what was happening.

A strange man was in their room. He had a knife in his hands and a glint in his eyes. I saw Mr. Rattman on the floor and the hold the man had on Mrs. Rattman. I saw the knife coming down but didn't turn in time. Mr. Rattman screamed and lunged forward but the an knocked his head with the butt of his knife. He turned and saw me but walked right past me. Mr. Rattman was never the same.

* * *

Now that exact knife was right at my feet. I knew because of the marks. I felt my mind snap. I reached down and grabbed it, nodding at Ken. We both let maniacal screams out and lunged forward. A normal human wouldn't have made it, but I wasn't normal, physically or phsycologically. I jumped and grabbed Ken's hand. We made it across and started faintly registered who we hit but made sure it wasn't the other. Nothing but fury at whatever happened and he want for revenge went through our heads.

When the Mantis-Men were all dead I dropped my knife, somehow accessed Ken's mind, grabbed his hand, and pressed the button on my bracelet by pushing it against my leg. Ken let out a surprised yelp and barely stayed up. Since it wasn't anything serious I only pressed the button. I kept our hearts beating until I could give control back to the subconscious part of our brains. Ken looked over at me.

"Thanks." was all he said.

"No problem." I replied. I grabbed both knives and threw them at the viewing window. They each hit their mark. One at the chest area of the figure and one at the center of the forehead. I then looked over at the others and saw the fearful expressions on their faces.

"Don't worry." I called out. "Those sides won't come out again." I called over.

"I hope so." said an unexpected voice. Everyone turned their eyes to the android. He was now sitting up and rubbing his head.

"They seem to be more violent than my other side."


	5. Reunion 2

**A/N: Hello faithful readers! Thanks for all you reviews so far, they make me want to continue writing. I just read the last chapter to my dad and noticed how short it is. I will try to make this one an extra long one to make up for all really short chapters. This chapter will include a bit of romance so tell me if you like it or not. Now, without further adoo, the chapter!**

* * *

I couldn't believe. I know GLaDOS lies a lot, but blowing up the mainframe sounded like something she would do in this state. I smile crept on my lips. I told Ken were to stand, backed up as far as I could, and ran. Ken still let out a yelp of surprise but landed safely. I went over to Mainframe and helped him up.

"Now, tell me how you threw those knives with pinpoint accuracy. Seriously you have way too many hidden talents." he said. I laughed.

"I know. Now, group hug!" Everyone else laughed but agreed and hugged Mainframe and I. Now that we had caught up, we planned how we would escape.

"Mainframe, GLaDOS has been slipping on her so called 'protocols'. She's allowing them," I pointed to Chell, Rick, Wheatley, and Ken. "to wear their normal street clothes. What do you think is wrong?" I asked. Mainframe nodded in a confused way and got into a comfortable position. He then stared off into space. We all waited in silence, not daring to break his concentration. When his face changed expression, it turned into worry and fear.

"Her programs aren't failing, they're just being overused. She's fighting some type of internal battle, but that's as much as I could learn. Who or what she's fighting against, I don't know." Everyone went off into their own contemplation of this news. Except for me. My face was as white as a sheet because I knew. I knew who GLaDOS was fighting. The very person that core or whatever told me to rescue. She was fighting Caroline, and Caroline was winning.

_GLaDOS is fighting Caroline. GLaDOS is fighting my mom. My mom is fighting my mom. I'm going crazy. Caroline must be winning if GLaDOS is being affected. Caroline must be winning. Caroline must be winning. _

"Caroline must be winning!" I burst out, throwing my hands into the air and a smile on my face. I looked around at the astonished faces and slowly lowered my hands, my smile fading.

"Caroline?" Mainframe asked. My smile completely disappeared and I dropped my hands. I sighed and nodded.

"Yes. Caroline, my mother, is GLaDOS' base personality." Wheatley recovered from the shock first.

"Miss Caroline is your... MOTHER!?" he forced out. I nodded. He continued. "And you and Chell are twins so..." he didn't even finish. He only looked at us with an astonished face.

"So, who's your father?" Rick asked. I looked at him, then at Chell. She thought about it for a while, then nodded. I looked back at Rick. "Cave Johnson." Wheatley almost fainted, Ken looked up sharply, and Rick's jaw dropped wide open. I had to laugh at that. I reached forward and pushed it back up, but it fell right down.

"Ok, now you're doing that on purpose." I laughed. He smiled and laughed also. I guess it was contagious because soon, everyone was laughing. I was the first to recover and the only to hear the clang. I spun around towards the entrance. Nothing. I grabbed my portal gun and shot it on the ceiling above the exit. I then shot it next to me. Chell stopped laughing and stared at the portal above the exit. Before she could speak I told her this was an upgraded version and jumped through.

By now, everyone stopped laughing. I shot a portal next to me and another next to the viewing window. I grabbed the two knives, shoved them in my bet that somehow grew dagger sheaths, and stood in front of the door. I put the gun on my belt and smashed the door down.

I found out what the clang was. A part of the catwalk had fell away, hitting the wall on the way down. I racked my brain for information on anything that could help me check what was down there. Nothing.

"Kella?" Rick called out. I was jolted back to reality.

"Yeah?" I called back.

"Why did you jump up there?"

"I heard a clang. Part of the catwalk up here fell away, so we either jump or I pull everyone across." Just as I finished speaking, the rest of the catwalk fell. Now that the door was down, everyone could here the clang. It was now too far a jump even for my considerable jump length. "Scratch that last one." I walked back to the edge of my little rectangle and jumped, landing perfectly by the others. I sat between Rick and Mainframe and laid down. I closed my eyes.

My schizophrenia was acting up and everyone was either blue, green, or orange. I could feel their stares. I went to my 'happy place' which was where I thought of the best inventions. I could hear them pressuring Chell about what was happening to me but, like the best sister in the world, she wasn't speaking. I heard Wheatley being the first to give up. I smiled and began thinking of an advanced probe. Although the colors were all strange, I thought of an amazing invention. I opened my eyes and sat up. Everyone was staring at me. I shook it off and turned to Mainframe.

"Mainframe, I thought of a probe that can show me what's down there." I then told him what items I needed. He nodded and adopted the blank expression until the items and tools I needed dropped in front of me. When he returned to normal I gave him a hug to thank him. Rick looked at me strange and I looked to Mainframe. He was still a bit fuzzy but nodded.

"Mainframe goes back to his original body anytime he needs to do something. I don't know about you guys, but I know what it feels like to be ripped from your body or back. Even then I had something to take my mind off it." I explained. Wheatley and Ken nodded.

"Oh, okay." Rick said. I felt bad. We were growing really close and now I'm hugging and paying more attention to Mainframe instead of him. I then noticed Chell eyeing the tools with a excited expression.

"You think you can help me build?" I asked. Her look said 'Really?' I laughed and motioned her over telling her how I wanted it to look. A few hours, some small cuts, and about a hundred games of tic-tac-toe later, it was complete. Everyone was tired and Mainframe's body was low on power. He turned the lights down and went back to his original body. Everyone else laid down and went to bed. Ken slept by himself and Chell fell asleep on a smiling Wheatley's chest. I crawled over by Rick and sat down.

"Rick, I'm sorry. I know I've been paying more attention to- Oh!" Rick had turned towards me and pulled me forward. He then kissed me. Something inside me froze, while another melted. I accepted it. He pulled away and embraced me. That's how we fell asleep.

* * *

When I woke up, I awoke with a start. I just had one of my episodes because I was missing something. The security of an embrace. I whipped my head around the room. Everyone, including Mainframe's android body, were missing. I jumped up and ran to the edge of our area. Still nothing. I grabbed my probe's monitor and checked. Yes. It was recording all night. I fast-forwarded until movement.

Claws. Claws came from the ceiling and grabbed everyone. I noticed I started moving but one of them knocked me on the head. I rubbed my head, feeling the remnants of the headache.

"Good morning." I jumped and almost dropped the monitor. "Where are your friends?" The voice was filled with the happiness of a child hiding a parents phone behind their back.

"GLaDOS." I muttered full of malice. She either didn't hear me or didn't care.

"Oh wait. Found them." What came over the intercom next made me almost break the monitor. A scream and an electric shock. The scream belonged to Rick. I shut off my hearing and slid to the ground. I set the monitor down and turned towards the wall. My anger started flowing over. I let Mainframe's other side take me over and I started smashing. I stood after the small area in my red vision was completely pulped. I continued punching. After about two minutes I started slowing down. Finally, I broke out sobbing.

Everything was turning blue. Blue was leaking from the walls where I punched it. Blue was pouring over the side of the exit ledge. Soon, I was sitting in blue. I was still sobbing. I had lost everyone. I had lost my dad, my mom was trying to fight her way out of the back of a machines mind, my sister and friends were trapped by that same A.I. and probably being tortured, and the boy I cared about was being tortured for sure. I slowed down and was now leaning my head against the wall and breathing.

I turned my hearing back on and heard silence. I grabbed the probe, the monitor, shoved the portal gun on my belt, and jumped. I had enough anger left over that I could easily make the up jump. I checked that the probe actually flew and sat down on the edge of the catwalk. I set the probe in front me, nose first, and dropped it. The view was actually interesting. I saw many old gadgets, older testing chambers, and the beginnings of Old Aperture. I pulled the nose horizontal and slowed the probe. I then proceeded to explore the area.

It was exactly like my vision. A cavernous area, turrets on fire providing the only source of light, crane outlines in the distance, and gray-blue-black fog after a couple hundred yards. I followed a barely visible concrete path covered in dirt. I was just beginning to give up hope when I saw it. The gates, surrounding the building, leading farther underground, home to my home. I was so excited I could barely contain it.

I led the probe at full speed back to the area under the fall. I shoved the monitor between my belt and body, opposite the Portal Gun, and stood. I looked down. I then backed up, took a deep breath and ran. Then I jumped.

The first three minutes were fun. Then I started getting a bit bored. If Rick were here he would be enjoying every second. Before reached the bottom I heard a scream.

"Where did you go?!" The scream came from GLaDOS. I landed on the ground perfectly and felt only a small jolt because of the double support. I whipped my head up and sent the most childish laugh I could muster. It was actually pretty easy because of the fall. I then yelled "Come and get me!", grabbed my probe, and ran full speed down the path. The path that was covered in dirt, who-knows-what, and extremely rough. The facility above rumbled with GLaDOS anger. I just laughed.

Exhilaration flooded my body as I reached home. The Aperture Science Backup Civilization Town was still standing and my dad may still be alive. I slowed down as I neared the gate. When I did stop, I shoved the monitor between my belt and waist and grabbed the padlock. It was so rusty that it just crumbled under my intense grip. I proceeded to grab the gate and pulled. The noise was loud enough to wake the dead and definitely loud enough to sign my death certificate. Then again, my death is hard to come by. I shook myself out of that strange subject and squeezed through the hole. I walked forward the three feet and took a deep breath.

When I grabbed the bar more memories flooded back. Not of my life, but what happened while I was asleep. I saw life as usual among people who lived there, but they ll seemed wary and slightly distraught. Soon, they started slowing then froze. Dust still collected on surfaces. My vision dimmed and I thought I saw everything rewind. My sight returned to normal when it reached my father. I saw him yelling at the man then storm off. I saw him trying to comfort a sobbing Caroline. I saw him working, sleeping, and eating at his desk. I saw him screaming when people started dragging off mom. When that was over I saw him sobbing at his desk. Then he froze.

My eyes were filled with present images. I took a deep breath to calm my racing heart. I pulled on the handle and my heart jumped into my throat. Frozen people were everywhere.

Not frozen as in icicles, but frozen. No one was moving. I ran forward to my fathers office and whipped the door open. There he was, stuck in the sobbing position. I ran up to him and put my ear to his chest. I heard one beat but nothing else. I grabbed him and hoisted him over my shoulder and ran back through the front door. I pushed it shut and sat next to my dad. I was so tired for some reason that I fell asleep.

* * *

When I awoke I heard shuffling. I bolted up and looked at my dad. He was moving. When he sat up and coughed I lunged forward and gave him a huge hug.

"What?" His voice was groggy. I looked up and smiled. He looked down and smiled back when he recognized me. He embraced me in a bear hug.

"Hey there girlie." he whispered.

"Hey daddy." I whispered back.

"Great. You two have caught up." I whipped up and looked around. The room started to shift and holograms shut down. "I'm surprised you two didn't feel me moving you." My dad looked around in confusion.

"That sounds like..."

"GLaDOS." I finished for him.

* * *

**Post A/N: Sorry it took forever. I'm working on two other fanfics soooo, yeah. **

**P.S. I like reviews :P**


	6. Deja vu

**A/N: Sooooooooo, how ya likin it? Hope you are. This will be either a two part or a really short second story in a trilogy or something. Tell me how you would like it. Review or something. *hint* *hint* ;) ;) If you like Legend of Korra/Avatar the last airbender check out my other fanfic. The AtLA one is Controller of Destinies. I haven't really been adding to the AtLA one but we'll see how far I get.**

* * *

I stood and helped my still wobbly father to his feet. Our progress was delayed by the sudden movement of the test chamber. We both fell backwards, me onto my dad. He let out an "Oof!" and I bolted upright. I rolled off and yelled "Sorry!"

"Not as light as you used to be." he laughed. I rolled my eyes and pulled him up. Since I was braced for helping him up I was braced for the sudden stop. I was able to keep both of us up. The panels controlling one of the now white walls opened the wall. The lights shut off and we saw the white and black computer hanging from the ceiling of the chamber in front of us.

The chamber was littered with robot parts, oil, unfired bullets, whole turrets, turrets with parts missing, the parts turrets were missing, and more. Twenty or so screens hung from the ceiling. Ten showed tests subjects playing in test chambers, three showed duplicates of the cooperative testing initiative fighting or testing, and the final seven showed random images of a younger Chell, Cave, and me.

"Caroline's memories." dad whispered. I looked towards him then looked at the final item in the room. A glass rectangle containing for moving bodies and one unmoving.

"You should be _happy_ I offlined your friend! He would be hurting more if hewasn't in standby!" GLaDOS was screaming. I looked closer and noticed that Rick was the unmoving body. Not Mainframe. GLaDOS knows simple human biology and should know that he was unconscious, not offline like a robot. I couldn't hear what Chell replied with but GLaDOS roared with anger.

"SHUT UP!" She whipped around in her chassis faster than thought possible and saw dad and I. She seemed she was about to say something but instead she shook violently. Words came out, cut short and pauses between, but still recognizable.

"Mr. Johnson. Help!" I was helping my dad walk forward and again lost progress when we both froze up hearing that voice. This time my dad landed on me.

"Oof! You were never light if I remember right." ***It rhymes!* **I said. He let out a small chuckle but his eyes didn't show amusement. I don't blame him. He just heard his wife's voice force its way out of a robots vocal processor. GLaDOS shook violently once again then screamed,

"No! You are _NOT_ coming out!" I flinched. GLaDOS was more furious than usual and was probably going to become extremely violent any second. While she continued scream muttering to herself I turned to my dad.

"Dad, how do we start a transfer for me?" I asked.

"Ask the mainframe with your ability. It knows what to do." he replied, staring at his company's creation. I checked to see if GLaDOS was still scream-muttering to herself and ran. When I reached the bin I smacked the wall and motioned frantically to Mainframe. Everyone started then grumbled when they recognized me. Mainframe crawled over.

_Yes?_ he asked while mouthing it. I took a deep breath and calmed myself.

**_I need you to initiate an emergency replacement_ _transfer._ **Mainframe immediately piped up when he heard what I asked. Not in the way he was excited, but that he was surprised.

_What?! Kella, you know it's the-_

_**Chassis that corrupts anything that connects to it? Yeah. I figured. But I need to help my mom. **_Mainframe sighed and weakly nodded. He put his back to a glass wall and took a deep breath. Chell looked over with a quizzical expression, and Mainframe explained. I couldn't hear it but she stopped pacing and ran to me. I saw the worried look in her eyes and smiled reassuringly. I mouthed to her that she shouldn't worry, then nodded to Mainframe. He nodded back and adopted the blank stare. I walked over by GLaDOS and waited. She spotted me._  
_

"What do _you_ want?" she snarled. I just looked at her and shrugged. The lights in the room dimmed and my dad looked at me. An announcer came over the speakers.

"Initiating emergency core transfer. Alternate core is designated replacement. Corrupted core deemed unable to think for itself. Replacement, are you ready to start?" I looked at my dad who gave a reassuring nod and smile. I then looked at my friends. Wheatley was explaining something to the now awake Rick. When he finished, Rick's eyes widened and he jumped up, smashing against the glass. I turned away.

"Yes." I said weakly. A small tear escaped my cheek. The arms had come out and were removing a screaming GLaDOS' head. Instead of me being connected to a panel that lowers, six cables came out and connected to my ports. I know it was supposed to be excruciating but my mind was else where. When they connected, an extension came from under neath the chassis and attached a chair. I looked back at my dad who smiled. I rolled my eyes and turned back to the chair. I then had the cables lift me towards the chair and sat. The final connection ensued and I felt the corruption pouring in.

I felt part of my mind filling with a want to test and losing care for human life. I poured all my anger into my command. _Delete testing wants and replace with original brain file. Permanently. _I heard a beep and knew it worked. I made the panels clean the room, sent the monitors back to their original places, and let everyone out of the glass box. I then called on the reconstruction chamber._  
_

"I need you to build an android body that looks like this." I 'showed it' a picture of what I wanted GLaDOS android body to look like then searched for my mom's body. I found it in a sealed off chamber that opened for me. I called it to my chamber.

"Kella?" I refocused on the present world and saw Rick in front of me. Chell, Wheatley, and Ken were behind him. Mainframe was talking with my dad.

"Yes?" I asked. Rick seemed to relax a bit.

"Are you, you know." He had trouble finding the words.

"I'm a human connected to an all-powerful computer." I said, jumping from the chair. My face was blank. Wheatley swallowed hard, Ken was fiddling with a string at full speed, Chell seemed to be bracing for an emotional attack, and Rick was sweating. I smiled and laughed.

"B-b-but the computer is all powerful and-" Wheatley stammered.

"Exactly!" I cut him off. "It's all-powerful and can do almost anything! Including delete simple data and replacing files with originals!" It seemed to click in everyone's head at the same time. I laughed again and searched the library of knowledge for something that I just remembered.

"Mark!" Mainframe spun around towards me from his talk with my dad. "Your name was Mark!" He looked at me then let out a nervous chuckle.

"Yeah. It was." he said. He then rubbed the back of his head snd turned back to his talk with my dad. I was just about to look for his body when two claws arrived. One with the android's body and one with my mom's body. I rubbed my hands together and called cables from the ground. I connected them to the android and the GLaDOS core. I then started the process of transfering the data and making sure it was pure GLaDOS. After that was complete I changed the cables from the android to the tank.

The tank held my mother in stasis. Unlike other people, her tank held in an upright sleeping posistion. She was wearing her favorite white dress that outlined her body and her favorite red scarf. She had black high-heels on, and her face was in a slight smile. She still looked as young as she did the last time I saw her. I smiled back and plugged the cables into the back of the chamber. I activated the transfer sequence and saw the smile disappear. It was replaced with a slight grimace. I loosened my own smile to become a reasurring one. When she awoke, she did so with a gasp. The seal on the chamber opened and we were able to hera her gasping. Her jet black hair that she gave to Chell was straight and fell to her shoulders. My father looked over.

He was wearing a brown suit with a lighter brown shirt underneath. He had on dark brown formal shoes and the stassis seemed to turn back time on his hair. Instead of being gray, it was dark brown and had gray streaks. I smiled, happy that I got his hair. He noticed my now moving mom and sputtered sorry to Mainframe. He then rushed over.

"Caroline!" He scooped her up and embraced her in a huge hug. Then he kissed her. All us teens let out a colective groan that made my parents laugh. I rolled my eyes and walked over to the android. It wore a white suit with a black under-shirt. She had a white skirt that went to her knees and white high-heels. She had a skinny frame and pale skin. Her hair went to her chin and had darker yellow highlights. Her front breast poket had a black Aperture logo that said _GLaDOS_ instead of _Aperture Science Laboratories_.

I found the power switch and turned her on. Her eyelids opened to reveal yellow optics surrounded by a ring of black to make them pop out. She looked down at her new appendages and met my eyes. She spoke her next sentence with such malice, I could barely keep myself from laughing.

"I _hate_ you."

"You know how many people you say that to?" Glados huffed and got up. She then wwalked towards the door leading towards the catwalk. It seemed to be at a rather brisk pace. I wanted to follow her and checked to see if I could establish a remote connection. I was able to so I disconnected and ran after her. No one questioned me.

I reached the door just after it closed. I opened it and stepped onto the catwalk. Laughter eminated from Glados but bounced off the walls in the huge area. Two red emergency lights illuminated the rusty catwalk. I noticed the laughter was far too low for Glados and stared at her.

"I knew you would follow this body. Your curiosity always gets the better of you." The voice sounded a lot like Mainframe's. I heard a light click and knew the door locked. Glados spun around with lightning speed and dealed a strong blow to my jaw. I reeled back insurprise, holding my jaw.

"You were also a weak body." She ran forward and punched my abdomen. I doubled in pain. Then I recognized the voice. Mainframe's other side. I would hear small snippets of him whenever I used him.

"Exactly! Whenever you _used_ me!" He was probably reading my thoughts right now. I waited until I heard the rush forward and rolled. I jumped to my feet and spun around, landing one right on her jaw. She only spat out a broken tooth. Our fight escalated. We were now throwing punches left and right, Glados screaming profanities in the other side's voice. I finally stunned her and jabbed my finger into one of her ports. The result was expected.

I was able to access her code and force the other side out. When I came back, Glados had collapsed and people were pounding on the door. I put the facility into 'temporary auto' and unlocked the door. My knees gave way in exhaustion but Rick caught me. Mainframe picked up Glados and brought her into the chamber. I snuggled into Rick's warmth and let the myself fall into the black calm.


	7. Motorcycles

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! They make me feel so happy that people are actually reading my stories! Here's a thanks chapter. I just noticed my computer was auto correcting recognised to recognized, so sorry about that. This is just a leisure chapter that will have a little more romance in it.**

* * *

Years had passed since the encounter. Glados had apologized and had become my helper. I had put everyone that was in testing into a larger version of my old home. I then awoke everyone from stasis and brought everyone from the old town up here. I had created a second town, Aperture had employees again, and we were making money. Wheatley and Chell had become an item along with Rick and me. We spent so much time together. But now, something had happened.

Rick and Wheatley had gone to the old town to look for items and hadn't come back. Chell was pacing in front of me while I tried to calm her.

"Chell they're fine. They have each other." I said, my voice as persuasive as it got. Chell glared at me.

"What makes you think they're fine? You may trust Rick, but Wheatley is clumsy. We have no idea what could've happened to them!" she yelled. I sighed and sat back in my chair. This woman stressed over the smallest things. I cycled through the cameras closest to Old Aperture. Still nothing. I returned to a screaming Chell.

"How dare you go off to something else. Don't try to ignore me."

"Why do you always yell commands at me when I'm the older of us?" I asked.

"Because I do!" Glados walked in. She looked at the two of us and I waved her over, indicating it was alright.

"Ma'am, we think we found the two." she said. Chell and I whipped our heads to her. I disconnected from the chassis and ran after the android and Chell. We passed many people who stepped out of the way. We reached Mark's viewing room. Yes, Mark. I had put him back into his body after he asked me to. He didn't move when he heard us enter. He just pointed at one of the screens. Two shapes were moving through a almost pitch black area. We could hear what they were saying thanks to mics in the cameras.

"I told you we should've turned left. Now we're lost." Rick said.

"Don't blame me! I don't have good memory when it comes to directions. You know that." Wheatley said back. Rick grumbled and kicked a rock. I found what room they were in and turned the lights on. They blocked their eyes and looked at the now visible camera. Rick smiled.

"Thanks sweetie." He then looked at his surroundings and recognised where he was. He ran forward out of the cameras view with Wheatley following. Chell and I relaxed with a sigh.

"Told you they would be fine." I said. Chell huffed. I thanked Glados and Mark then walked out with Chell in pursuit. We reached the door just as Wheatley and Rick walked through. We each ran forward and hugged them. Chell was the one yelling at them.

"I can't believe you two! You gotta remember where you're going!" she said. Rick rolled his eyes while Wheatley mumbled sorry, squeezing her in a huge hug. Chell could never stay mad at Wheatley and smiled, hugging him back.

"I'm glad you have more faith in us." Rick whispered in my ear. I laughed and kissed him. I then led him, Wheatley, and Chell towards my chamber.

"I gotta show you guys something." was all I said when they asked questions. When we reached the chamber I called my surprise from the ceiling. Four helmets lowered from the ceiling. One green, one blue, one black, and one red. I tossed each helmet to its corresponding owner, decided by whatever color it was. Rick got green, Wheatley blue, Chell black, and me red. I then called a lift.

"Helmets?" Chell asked. I didn't say anything, only smiling. We all stepped into the elevator. I had extended my wireless signal to a few thousand miles so I could still keep control while dong our surprise.

When the elevator stopped and the door opened, one could hear a gasp, a rapid intake of breath, and an uncontrolled squeal. Four motorcycles stood in front of us. Again one green, one blue, one black, and one red. We had been practicing driving motorcycles in the Animator for the past few weeks and were all experts, even Wheatley. Each person walked and mounted the bike matching their helmet color. I turned mine on and revved the engine, basking in the loudness. The others started theirs and did the some thing.

"Are you sure these are allowed. What with the Combine and all..." Chell asked. I looked over at her.

"They were chased from the earth years ago. Everything's pretty much back to normal." I said.

"Can we just go?" Rick asked. I laughed and nodded, speeding away. The bikes were Aperture Science brand so they were excessively fast. We have to be careful when we reach the city. As we neared, I slowed along with the others. We then turned onto a road and headed into the city.

The city was pretty new. Main street was home to book stores, restaurants, bakeries, and more. We stopped at one of the restaurants and got off. A group of college students stared at our strange group of four. An excessively tall boy, a cut grey-eyed girl, a green-eyed boy, and a grease stained girl. All with colorful bikes. We walked in and sat at a table looking at the menus.

One of the boys walked over. He had a shirt saying 'Danger: Too Awesome for You' and jeans along with sneakers. His black hair was slicked back with gel. He leaned on the table and looked at Chell.

"Hey there. I'm Jake." he said. Chell just looked at him. "Sweet bike you got. I was wondering if you wanted to ditch these losers to hang out with me and my friends." he continued. I saw the look in Wheatley's eyes and shook my head slightly. I then pushed his arm so he was looking at the now standing me.

"Listen here, bucko. Back off my sister, or your going to see the bad side of me, him," I pointed to Wheatley. "and possibly him." I pointed to Rick. Jake just laughed.

"Yeah. I'm real scared. I can take all three of you one handed." he said. His friends laughed and high-fived each other.

"You wanna bet." His friends 'ooh'ed and looked to Jake. He looked at me, then let one swing. I flung my hand up and blocked it with ease.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Are you trying to get my attention." I heard weight shift and planted a hard stare on Rick. Jake let another swing loose which I blocked while yawning. He backed up and got into a wrestling stance, then lunged. I stepped out of the way a second before he reached me and he hit his head against the window. He sat up and groaned.

"And I didn't even touch you." I said. I sat back down next to Rick and fist bumped Chell. We then ordered our food and ate over small talk. When we left, Jake gave me a cold look that I gladly returned. We hopped on our bikes and rode back to Aperture.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, I know it's weird but I'm a bit tired.**


	8. How Do You Know

**A/N: Hello readers! Thanks for all your reviews so far. I have some sad news to deliver. I'm thinking about wrapping this story up on a few more chapters. But don't worry! I will continue to post portal fanfiction. I also have a Legend of Korra, Real steel, an Insane Wheatley onshot, Avengers, and possibly transformers fanfiction. You could read any of those while I write another portal story. Last thing on my list, I would like any ideas for another portal fanfic that I coukd write. Now, enjoy this chapter while I run out of things to say.**

* * *

My head was pounding. The slightest amount of light making it through my eyelids made it worse. I shut my eyelids tighter. _That was a strange dream._ I thought to myself. I had just remebered that dream where, without doing anything but moving, I knocked someone out. And the part where I made motorcycles for us four. And the part where Wheatley and Chell were dating along with me and Rick.

"Kella? Open your eyes please." said a soft voice. I didn't know the voice. Curiousity over came me and I opened them. I immediately regretted it. There were lights shining right in my eyes and the room was all white. I put my hand above my head to shade my eyes while I looke for any human shape.

"Thanks for putting me in migrane hell." I told a shape I saw. I tried to sit up so I could get a better look at the shape but found I couldn't. I was strapped to the table by the ankles and wrists.

"Uh, little help here?" I asked. The shape only looked at me. From an unseen radio came static. The shape responded to that by looking at it and walking forward. He grabbed the radio and made garbled sounds. In a stroke of really freaky luck, I understood him.

_"Yes the girl is fine and awake. Stop worrying Steve." _I stared at the man. His voice was so familiar and so was the name. He looked over at me and I gasped. I knew that face.

"Wh-who are you?" I stuttered. He stared at me.

_"You can't understand me so it doesn't matter." _he said.

"Yes I do." I told him. He stared harder at me.

_"It's not important who I am. And I'm sorry about the restraints. We can't have you running away." _the man told me. He did however, dim the lights so they weren't causing a massive headache.

"Thanks." I said. He smiled and walked out of the room. I laid my head in a comfortable position and fell asleep.

* * *

How much later it was when I awoke, I don't know. The lights were still at the comfortable brightness and my headache was gone. The strange man was sleeping on a chair in the corner, his light snores coming in a peaceful rhythm. I stretched myself, then froze when I found I actually could. My restraints were gone.

I looked towards the man then slowly sat up. Blood rushed from my head and down my body, causing dots to fly through my vision. I kept myself from fainting by taking deep breaths. When my vision cleared, I lowered my feet to the ground and stood. I almost fell back onto the bed but caught myself. I stood back up and wobbly started walking around the room.

As soon as I got used to it the stranger woke up. He stared at me then got up and grabbed my arm. It wasn't tight, just there as support. He led me out of the room and down another white hallway. We kept following twists and turns that I was positive I wouldn't remember the way back.

We stopped in front of a door where I heard yelling.

_"We need you to convince your friends we're not enemies."_ he told me as he released my arm. He typed a code next to the door and it slid open.

"Let me go! Let me go! LET! ME! GO!" screamed a writhing Ken. I ran forward and grabbed his head in my heads. He continued to squirm.

"Ken! Calm down! It's alright. Calm down! Ken!" I continued to yell at him until he calmed.

"Please Kella. Get me away. They killed my parents." he whispered. His eyes were watering and his voice was faltering. I looked at him in confusion, then at the man.

_"What?" _he asked.

"D-did you guys really kill his parents? And mine?" I asked. My voice was lower than a whisper. His eyes widened.

_"N-no. W-well not directly, I mean." _He sighed. _"A while back, under a different rule, assassins were sent out to kill a certain amount of people in certain areas. Three people had to be killed at your place, but they were the wrong ones until the last three." _he said in a sad voice. I knew Ken's parents died just before Mrs. Rattman. I looked back at Ken.

"They didn't mean to Ken. They won't kill you. They haven't killed me." He looked into my eyes and spoke four words.

"How do you know?" Before I could answer, my vision darkened and my headache returned. I looked towards the man and stumbled forward. I tried to yell for him to help, but my mouth wouldn't move. He reached forward and held me up until I fully blacked out with a pounding headache.

* * *

**A/N: I know, I know. Sorry it's short. My brain is running out o****f creative juices for this story. I'll try to make the last few longer.**


	9. She's deaf

**A/N: If the plot is throwing you off, then my plan is working. *maniacal laugh* All will be revealed soon. Thanks for ideas you people are posting. I'll see how I can work them out. Might be good, might be a horrible failure. This will have some fluff in it. Anything only italicized is what Kella is 'reading'.**

* * *

Words swam in and out of my head. I heard a lot of mumbling but did make out 'still unconscious', 'how long', 'hope she's alright', and 'I'll wait this time'. I didn't know what the voices meant. I was awake just a bit ago. I saw the black become lighter and tried to push myself awake. Just before I opened my eyes, it deepened rapidly until I sensed nothing.

* * *

When I got another chance to open my eyes, I immediately went for it. What I saw confused me. I saw my dad's office still being built. The walls were halfway built, wiring and dust was everywhere, and insulation was sitting in the corner waiting patiently. I spun around at the sound of footsteps. Into the room walked my dad wearing something you never saw. A dirty shirt and jeans with hiking boots. My eyes widened. You literally never see him wear that. Behind him was my mom in the same getup.

"Can't you smell the profit Caroline? This business will make thousands of dollars per month." said my enthusiastic father.

"What if it doesn't Cave?" whispered my worried mother. My dad turned and looked at her. He embraced her and set his forehead on her head.

"If it doesn't, then I'll blow it up and we'll live happy lives with this place never existing." he reassured.

"The supports might not keep the ground from collapsing though. I told you that." my mother said. Dad pulled a remote from his pocket.

"That's why I made it remotely detonable. We get a safe distance from it then let it blow." I was staring at my father the whole time. He had planned to deliberately and purposely blow this place back then. He barely parts with important parts for five seconds nowadays.

It seemed whoever was controlling what I saw decided that was enough information and returned my vision to black. At once I got a chance to push back towards the real world and did. I was allowed to this time.

I opened my eyes to a freaky sight and sound. The sight was everyone running from wires that were trying to connect to them. The sound was nothing. I couldn't hear a thing. I pushed my self to my elbows and rubbed my aching head.

A wire had reached Glados and plunged itself into the nearest port. She froze, her eyes went dull, and she became limp. I looked towards the chassis and started. Already connected to it was Mainframe. Instead of his eyes being the color of a turret's, the were blood red. Even though I couldn't hear anything, I saw his chest moving in laughter. He looked around the room and his eyes locked with mine. His mouth moved and I barely translated it.

_Morning beautiful._ I cringed in disgust. His lips moved again.

_I was just fixing up the chassis back to the way I like. I also felt like learning about your friends but they wouldn't tell me anything. _I glared at him and rose to my feet. Something fell to the ground and I looked at it. The smallest sphere that could fit in one's ear. I picked it up and noticed the light amount of smoke pouring from it. After another ten seconds, I crushed my fingers together. I didn't need hearing. I looked up to see Mainframe yelling at me.

_Are you even listening to me? I said there's no way you can stop me. None! I won't let you use my control, so you can't call upon anything! Do you hear me? Do you!?" _A slight vibration hit my eardrums and I turned. Wheatley and Ken were jumping to grab Chell who was being lifted towards the ceiling. Something inside me clicked and I felt control over the claw. Without saying anything, I had it slowly lower to the ground and gently drop Chell. I looked towards Mainframe to see his reaction, my ears still receiving only silence.

_What? Who- how- what did you do?!" _he screamed at me. I shrugged and had claws guide everyone towards me. I then had a panel open behind me leading to darkness. I shoved everyone down there. Slight vibrations again reached my ears. I still kept my straight face. I called the one thing I wanted from the ancient room. When it arrived, I held it in my hand. Mainframe took one look at it and cringed.

_D-d-don't get any ideas. _he stuttered. My brain was calling on both of my hidden abilities. My ability to read lips and my actual gift. I had one tank activate with a personality. The personality was the tired out good side, not the anger filled other. I had the tank sent into darkness along with a special keycard.

_WHAT DID YOU JUST DO?!" _screeched the hunk of metal connected to the chassis. I again shrugged. When I was sure everyone was safe, I twitched my thumb. I was no longer afraid of deafness, and death.

**Miles Away in Kella's Dream****City:**

The group of people felt a violent tremor throughout the ground. The building they flew into shook violently, causing dust to fly everywhere. The strange man in the tank huddled against the wall, shaking viscously. It was of both fear and cold. The one teen with green eyes stared out of the window. He had no idea what happened to her. She wouldn't answer any of the screams sent at her but still responded. He wouldn't give up.

Over the days, while everyone grieved but got on with life, he stood there staring out the shabby window. The new man would bring him food and try his best to comfort him, but he always stood there. His green eyes never left the window.

On the day he was about to give up, he saw a shape on the horizon. He recognised it immediately and ran out the door, screaming her name. The oldest man of the group looked up while his wife rose to her feet. The only other girl got up and dragged her tall, blonde companion to his feet. The youngest boy of the group, with his yellow hair and eyes, smiled.

The green eyed teen reached the figure and embraced her in a huge hug. She hugged back and smiled. The man spoke a question softly but wasn't answered. He looked up at the girl. She also looked at him and he repeated the question. Her eyes seemed to stay on his lips the entire time.

"It was the facility blowing up." she responded in a quiet voice. He stared in shock at her but she just hugged him again. Once the black haired girl and her excessively tall companion reached the group, the two separated and walked towards the house hand in hand.

"How did you survive?" the green eyed teen asked. He wasn't answered. He looked towards the black haired girl in confusion. Her grey eyes pierced him as she revealed her older sisters weakness.

"She's deaf."

* * *

**A/N: Is this the ending? Is it only the beginning? Who knows? Oh wait, I do. *more maniacal laughter* We'll see what happens. Also, thanks to Dune the mew for the climax idea of Mainframe's other side taking over. **


	10. This is Home

**A/N: Still not saying it was only the beginning. By the way, I'll be gone December 4 to the 16 on a cruise so I won't have access to the internet. Sorry! Anything only italicized is again what Kella 'reads'. I have also published a Transformers fic called Return of the Cybertronian Teens.**

* * *

_She's deaf!? _I saw Rick yell. I nodded and skipped ahead towards my mother and father. I wrapped them in a hug and they embraced me. We stayed like that for a minute, then I had Mainframe- now Mark- join in. We again stayed like that for a few minutes. My mother pulled away first and did something that made life a bit easier for me. She signed to me. She asked if I was alright and I nodded, smiling.

"Thanks." I said.

*Why?* she signed.

"It's easier when you sign." She smiled and hugged me again. Mark had walked into the emergency house. It was a good sized house with a kitchen, a living room, but only one bedroom. Everyone would sleep on the floor in sleeping bags except for the two 'oldies' who needed the bed. Rick reached us first with Wheatley and Chell following. I spun around and kissed Rick on the cheek, leaving him stunned. I laughed at that and walked inside the house. I went over to the couch and sat, pondering certain happenings.

First off, why was I so happy? Maybe because the facility was no more. No trace of it would be found in the world. Chell and I have our long-fall boots sure, but I know I'm gonna keep them hidden. I had dropped the ASHPD way back when and Chell didn't have hers. GLaDOS was no more, neither was the mainframe or the chassis. Rick, Wheatley, and the sleeping Ken still had their memories, but I doubt they would reveal their past to anyone.

Second, how am I going to deal with my three problems? Anger issues were easy, don't get angry and take deep breaths if you do. Plus I have my bracelet for the worst of the episodes. I was able to read sign language and lips for my deafness, and I could feel slight vibrations on my eardrums. The thing I needed help for was the schizophrenia. That wasn't something you could mentally control. I didn't have it too bad, but it did seem to mix with synesthesia. If I was angry and in an episode, then I would lose it. I would mutter incoherent words or be unable to control myself.

And third,

"What's with the bikes?" Outside of the house were five motorcycles that seemd vaguely familiar. Mark looked up at me from his book.

_We were hoping you knew. They were here when we got here._ I watched him intently and nodded when he finished. I got up and walked over to the four bikes. One green, one blue, one black, one red, and one yellow. Then it hit me. My dream. I smiled and sat on the red one. I threw on the matching helmet and yelled out to the other three,

"Rick, Chell, Wheatley, Ken! Get over here!" The four caame from the house and I pointed at the bikes. "Sit on your favorite color." Rick and Chell understood at the same time. Rick sat on the light green one next to me and Chell on the black one next to him. Ken rubbed the sleep from his eyes and sat at the yellow one, throwing on the helmet. Wheatley sat on the light blue one next to Chell.

_How_ _are we going to ride these? _ he asked.

"Trust yout instincts." I jammed my foot down on the start pedal and my bike started right away. The others followed my lead. I took off first, Rick at my heels. Wheatley came after witht Chell and Ken on his heels. I smiled wider, enjoying the wind blowing through the vizor I had up. We reached my dreamtown in no time. I choose the same resaurant and parked the bike. Rick pulled his helmet off.

_That was amazing! _he said, the wildest of expressions on his face. I couldn't keep from laughing. Chell had a slight smile while Wheatley and Ken had the same wild expression as Rick. Both CHell and I broke out laughing at the three. I got off the bike and entered the cafe. Chell came in after me and choose the booth we sat in. Wheatley and Chell had one side while I sat next to Rick. Ken sat between Rick and the wall.

_Talk about stuck between a rock and a hard place. _I saw him mutter. I chuckled and Rick said,

_Why thank you. _A boy from the group of high schoolers at another table walked over. He looked at Chell but I could still see his lips.

_Hey there. Why don't you ditch these weirdos and come hang with me and my friends. You sure are pretty enough._ Wheatley started to move but I stomped on his foot. He glared at me but stayed seated.

_No thanks. _ Chell said, not even bothering to lift her eyes from the menu. The boy put grabbed the menu and threw it on the table, setting is hand on it.

_I don't think you heard me. I'm offering you the chance to hang out with the most popular kids in town. _Chell scoffed.

_Yeah right. _The boy whipped his hand forward but I was faster. I pulled the menu from underneath his hand and he fell. His biggest mistake was putting all his pressure on it. Everyone laughed. The boy got up and stared at the menu in my hands.

_How dare you._ I looked at him right in the eyes.

"You were hitting on my sister." I said. My look became a glare. "Make sure it doesn't happen again."

_I'm not afraid of you. _he said right in my face. I stood up and met his look.

"Are you?" The bay huffed and turned around. I pretended to let my gaurd down and was prepared for his rush. He ran towards me, ready to tackle me, but I stepped aside just in time. He couldn't stop in time and rammed head-first into the thick window.

"And I didn't even touch you." I sat back down by my laughing friends and ordered a sandwhich and coke. Before we left I asked for another for Mark. I paid, walked outside, smirked at the kid who still had a headache, started up my bike, and sped home. The others were in hot pursuit.

When we arrived back, I threw the food towards Mark who caught it, thanked me, and dug in. I hugged my parents and sat on the couch, Rick next to me. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and I leaned my head against him. If I could live like this, with the ones I love, I didn;t mind my disabilities. I finally finished my one quest in life that finally surfaced through my thoughts. Aperture wasn't home. Sure I was born and raised there, had my best and worse times there. But it wasn't home.

**This** was home.


End file.
